


Suprise Meeting

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is inspired by e-vay's Sonic Boom comics Baby Boom.<br/>Go and check them out if you haven't<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqADpZbNreo&list=PLtaCslfsRtwNwMosiPi2dodg8FaT-GOf2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise Meeting

When Chase was revived Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Gou were beyond happy. Kiriko had insisted to show the roidmud/Rider around the house.

"We've just finished dinner but you are free to stay we have a lot of catching up to do and you've got to meet-" Kiriko said happily. "You don't have to do that Kiriko" Chase told her. "Well that's what you get for dying on us" Shinnosuke said jokingly. Meanwhile Eiji was in the kitchen cleaning up when he heard his mother talk. "Oh Chase we are so glad you are back" she siad. "Chase?" the thought then it hit him. It was the Chase he had heard about in his mother's stories about his dad's time as Drive. He rushed over to his mother and the Roidmude who was busy talking. "Oh my gosh it is you!!!" he siad hugging Chase on impulse. "It's him....." Chase thought. "I can't believe it's you...I have heard so many stores about you and how you helped dad and Uncle Gou save the world from the Roidmudes. Ahem....my name is Eiji...Eiji Tomari it's nice to meet you" Eiji said holding his hand out for Chase to shake. Chase shook Eiji's hand.

"It's.....nice too meet you too" he said


End file.
